vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamura Ōtsutsuki
|-|Young= |-|Old= Summary Hamura Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハムラ, Ōtsutsuki Hamura) was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the fraternal twin brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; both of whom were the first two born with the ability to wield chakra. Hamura was the ancestor and the founder of the shinobi of the moon. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Hamura Ōtsutsuki Origin: '''Naruto '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Sage, Leader of the Otsutsuki Clan Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Acrobatics, Surface Scaling, Flight, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Limited / Selective Intangibility, X-ray Vision with the Byakugan, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Enhanced Senses (The Byakugan grants him the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system), Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces to a limited extent), Limited Transmutation (Scaling from Toneri, who can create Truth Seeking Balls and modify their shape and properties, such as turning one into a cage for Hinata), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify all forms of ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space like Toneri) |-|Resistances= Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Illusion Creation, and Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the Truth-Seeking Balls), Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Users of Six Paths chakra can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth-Seeking Balls, and the attacks of Six Paths chakra users can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth-Seeking Balls) Attack Potency: Moon level+ (Raised the moon and moved it into orbit with his brother Hagoromo. The Tenseigan is said to possess enough power to revive a destroyed planet) Speed: FTL (Fought against Kaguya alongside Hagoromo) Lifting Strength: At least Class T via power-scaling, Class Z via Telekinesis (Helped moved a moon via Six Paths Chibaku Tensei) Striking Strength: Moon Class+ via power-scaling Durability: Moon level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks Standard Equipment: Sword and Staff Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Byakugan:' This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers) and can see objects that are too small for the average eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360-degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers and can see chakra. *'Tenseigan:' Sometime before his death, Hamura had awoken the Tenseigan in his own Byakugan. Doing this gave him several abilities, such as the ability to manifest his own Gudodama (Truth-Seeking Ball) and an enhanced state called the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. *'Tenseigan Chakra Mode:' An enhanced chakra state that gives the user enhanced speed, strength, and durability and the ability to form Gudodama. *'Gudodama (Truth-Seeking Ball):' Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five fundamental nature transformations, natural energy, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. The user can shape and manipulate these black orbs that can delete anything they touch. They render nearly all powers that come in contact with it completely useless. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the spheres pierce through holes in their hands or by simply grabbing them. The balls can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack that can also damage the user's own body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Telepaths Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 5 Category:Surface Scalers